


Makes You Crazy

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hotel messes up their reservation and Mark and Glenn are stuck in the honeymoon suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes You Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sharing a bed at trope_bingo

"I'm sorry, sirs, we don't appear to have reservations under either of your names." The receptionist of the hotel looks up at them with an apologetic smile. 

Glenn sighs and leans against the desk, exhaustion settling even deeper into his bones. Mark groans next to him. 

"Can we get a room anyway?" Mark asks, trying to be polite, but there's an edge to his voice.

"Sure." The receptionist types away on her computer for a moment. She looks up at them with a slight frown on her face.

Glenn catches the look. "What now?"

"There's only on room left and it's our honeymoon suit. There's only one bed in the room." She tries to smile at them again, but it falters under Mark's glare. 

"At this point, lady, I don't really care if the bed is on the roof. Just give us the room." Mark growls, exhaustion making him even more cranky.

She nods, murmuring apologies and hands over two keycards. Glenn takes his and follows Mark to the elevator. Glenn yawns, leaning back against the wall of the elevator and closes his eyes. He hears Mark grunt next to him, grumbling about idiots wasting his time and fucking things up. Glenn thinks about trying to calm him down, but really, he's so tired. 

The elevator comes to a stop on their floor, chiming as the doors open. Mark stalks down the hallway, Glenn walking behind him, covering another yawn with his hand.

Mark swipes his keycard and opens to door. He walks inside and arches an eyebrow at the elegance of the suit. The room is dominated by the huge bed that has rose petals scattered over it and there's a bottle of champagne on the table in a bucket of ice. There's even a Jacuzzi in the corner of the room and Mark heads for that. 

"Soak before bed?" Glenn asks, setting his bag down on the couch. 

"Yeah, you want in?" Mark asks, flipping on the jets.

"Nah, I'm gonna take a shower." Glenn shakes his head, rummaging in his bag for his sweats and a t-shirt. 

Mark nods before stripping and sinking down into the hot water with a groan of satisfaction. Glenn goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower before ridding himself of his own clothes, letting it heat up. He steps into the shower and lets out a sigh as the hot water slides down over him. He stands under the spray and slowly washes up, relishing in the feel of the heat soaking into his aching muscles. 

He gets out after a few more minutes and dries off, pulling on his pajamas. He walks back into the room and smirks when he hears Mark snoring. Mark's still in the hot tub, head tipped back against the padded edge. Glenn picks up his phone and snaps a quick picture of the sleeping man and snickers to himself. 

"Mark." Glenn calls his name.

There's no response. 

"Mark!" Glenn walks over to him, kneeling down next to him and shaking his shoulder.

"What! What?" Mark looks around wildly, startled. 

Glenn chuckles. "I didn't think you'd want to sleep in there and turn into a prune." 

Mark rubs his face and then heaves himself out of the hot tub, reaching for his towel. He dries off and changes quickly while Glenn turns down the bedding. 

"At least it's big enough for the two of us." Glenn snorts, curling onto his side.

"Yeah. The silver lining." Mark grunts, sipping into the bed. 

Glenn turns off the lights and drags the blankets up over himself, facing away from Mark. 

It's only when he lays still long enough to feel Mark's body heat curling around him that it hits Glenn that he is indeed sharing a bed with Mark. The man he's had a crush on for years and is, quite possibly, in love with. Not to mention that fact that recently, his wet dreams about the other man have started up with a vengeance. He buries his face in his pillow, resisting the urge to smother himself. 

Maybe he can just fall asleep and not dream tonight. That would be good. Very good. He rolls over, careful not to wake Mark and lays on his back. He can do this. No dreaming tonight. Not even a little one. Nope. He slowly drifts off, still hoping that he won't dream tonight.

When Glenn wakes up, abruptly and slightly startled, he's aware of two things. Someone has their arms around him and he's got a hard on. Mark shifts, pressing closer against Glenn, rocking his hips against Glenn's side. He's just as hard as Glenn is and still very much asleep. 

Glenn tries to move away from Mark, but Mark only tightens his grip on Glenn and refuses to let him move. He can feel Mark's erection pressing into him and he bites his lip to keep the moan bubbling up in his throat at bay. He wants nothing more than to just reach down and wrap his fingers around Mark's cock, but he's not going to take advantage of the other man like that. 

Mark's rocking hips slow down to a subtle grinding and Glenn sighs in relief, though that's short lived. Mark moans low in his throat, one of his hands stroking Glenn's hips, far too close to the other man's erection for comfort. Glenn yelps and bolts out of bed, running into the bathroom and ignoring Mark's confused and sleepy "Glenn?"

He leans against the door for a moment before stepping up to the sink and turning on the cold water. He splashes his face and stares at himself in the mirror for a moment. "Stupid."

A knocking on the bathroom door catches his attention and he sighs, opening it. He's about to apologize to Mark when a mouth presses against his and silences him. He makes a startled noise and Mark pulls him closer, hands settling on his hips. Glenn groans as his erection brushes up against Mark's. Mark smirks against his mouth and breaks the kiss, tugging Glenn back to the bed.

"You started this. Now let's finish it." Mark growls, pushing Glenn down onto the bed. 

"Ah, fuck, Mark." Glenn hisses as Mark straddles him, rocking his hips down against Glenn. 

"Like that, huh?" Mark leans down and pins Glenn's hands above his head, kissing him again, teeth nipping at his lips. 

Glenn moans into his mouth, welcoming the delicious press of Mark's bare chest against his own. Mark groans, sitting back up and sliding his hands up Glenn's t-shirt. Glenn looks up at him, opening his mouth to ask where all this is coming from when Mark pinches his nipples and he moans, eyes sliding shut.

"You want more?" Mark asks, voice rough.

"Oh fuck, yes. More, please, more." Glenn whines, hands coming up to grip at Mark's hips.

Mark pulls him up and tugs his shirt off, tossing it away from them. He shifts over to the side of Glenn and pulls off his sweats and boxers, tossing them away too. He leans down and tongues Glenn's nipple, pinching the other one. Glenn's fingers tangle in Mark's hair as he moans, hips rocking up into Mark's.

Mark shifts back up and kisses Glenn roughly, one hand slipping down and curling around Glenn's erection and stroking him. Glenn whines into Mark's mouth, fingers tightening in his hair. Mark grips him harder, speeding up his stroking, thumb brushing along the head of Glenn's cock. Glenn pants and moans as Mark moves down to suck and bite at his neck, leaving red marks that will bruise later on.

Mark sucks hard on Glenn's neck and strokes him fast, hand slick with Glenn's pre-come. Glenn groans, arching his back, orgasm building. Mark kisses him again, muffling his moans as he comes hard into Mark's hand. Mark continues stroking him through his orgasm and he shudders, pulling away from Mark's mouth, panting harshly. 

Mark pulls his hand away and leans over Glenn to grab a tissue and wipe his hand clean. He lays down next to Glenn, reaching into his own sweats, wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking fast and sloppy, unconcerned with making it look good. Glenn comes around suddenly and kisses Mark fiercely, taking his breath away. Glenn pushes his hand down Mark's pants and matches Mark's strokes, grinning when Mark moans into his mouth. 

Mark's so close already that it doesn't take long before his orgasm slams into him, making him bite Glenn's lower lip. Glenn yelps, but doesn't miss a stroke as he milks every last drop from Mark. Glenn gently releases him and cleans his hand with the tisses from the nightstand and then lays back next to Mark. 

"Some dream you were having." Mark comments after he's caught his breath.

Glenn blushes. "So I did have one then."

"Oh yeah. You talk too. Very descriptive." Mark smirks at him, wicked green eyes practically glowing. 

Glenn's blush deepens. He squirms uncomfortably on the bed before Mark kisses him again. 

"It's fine. More than fine if it keeps leading to this." Mark chuckles, stripping out of his clothes and laying down next to Glenn, pulling the covers over them. He drapes an arm across Glenn's waist and they settle in for the night. 

Dreams really do come true.


End file.
